


Art: Between the Bars

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Captivity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not for remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art for the Merlin Reverse 2017; Between the Bars - my collaboration with the wonderful Polomonkey.Five pieces of traditional art using coloured pastel pencils on white and black paper, plus dividers.'Journalist Arthur Pendragon is less than keen on covering the new magical creature zoo, until he finds out the star attraction is a captured warlock named Merlin. As the opening draws closer, can Arthur find a way to get Merlin out alive and away from captivity for good?'





	Art: Between the Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200440) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> Many thanks to the organisers of the reverse; Side_stepping and Narlth, for bringing this fest back and providing the opportunity to work with such talented writers.  
> I was delighted that Polomonkey choose my art and prompt. I'm in awe of her writing and feel incredibly privileged to have worked with her. It was great to discuss plot ideas; we seemed to be on the same wave length from the start and it felt like a true collaboration. I have really enjoyed producing these extra pieces of art.  
> Many thanks to my art beta, DYlogger whose advice has been invaluable.  
> Finally, a disclaimer, unfortunately I don't own Merlin, it is the property The BBC and Shine.

 

   **Five pieces of traditional art and dividers for Polomonkey's story: Between the Bars.**

Original Art / Prompt: Captive 

_The Institution was a zoo for magical monsters; Arthur and his father had been granted a private viewing before its inaugural opening. Arthur had already seen a caged griffin, a wilddeoren, and a serkit but now his skin prickled as he was led down a dark corridor to an exhibit that was not quite tame enough for showing. Their guide was quick to assure them the creature was fully subdued despite the difficulty in its initial capture. The warnings however, did nothing to prepare Arthur for what he saw in the cell._

__

Title

Cockatrice 

Mordred

Reunion 

 

Divider 1 

[ ](http://imgur.com/ZGe25uf)

Divider 2

[ ](http://imgur.com/jnHpsaX)

Divider 3

[ ](http://imgur.com/fWxSXRK)

Divider 4

[ ](http://imgur.com/OZfGJpM)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look, I hope you liked what you saw.


End file.
